A great need exists for one story buildings providing large open areas clear of columns with spans of 60 feet or more, especially schools, professional buildings, shopping centers and the like. There is a further need for such buildings to be relocatable so that they may be transported from one site to another in accordance with changing needs. It is desired that such buildings be safe, economical to construct, minimize site labor, and provide an aesthetically pleasing space. It is known that a folded plate is one of the most efficient structures, but difficult to construct and erect.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel method to construct relocatable buildings incorporating the advantages of the folding plate roof with a foldable end wall that maintains a structural integrity for the building during all stages of the erection.
There are no known structures that provide the features of the disclosed building.